


Compassionate Reluctance

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Even the lightwarden of Kholusia was, in the end, a tool of the Ascians, and the warrior knew it.





	Compassionate Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV Write Challenge Prompt #9: Hesitate

The Scions knew that the small Raen was astoundingly stubborn and resilient. There was little that would give her pause, especially when it came to fighting. Be it Primals, Garleans or Voidsent, she was always unruffled by it afterwards - regarding the battles as an unfortunate necessity. But here, in the First… for the first time since bringing her into their work and her destiny, at the climax of the battle with Innocence, she held back from outright ending the Lightwarden's wretched life. 

"Why do you not help me…? I am… your god," the angelic looking sin eater questioned, near whimpering the words as he lay broken on the cold white marble. The white mage sighed slowly, taking measured steps forward and gently touching his outstretched hand. His eyes widened a fraction.

"You are no god," she answered him with a sad smile, "and truly this world's doom is not your fault - you were used as much as the warriors of light were, Innocence… you are a product of the Ascians' plans, set on this path from the moment you were born." Her tiny hands reached further and petted his hair, a soft touch he had never felt in his isolation and indolence as Vauthry. The human side of him cried out for the foreign kindness, but all that left his lips was a silent whine. "Give up your light," the little Raen cooed, "let me wield it against those who would see everything of this world lost, and you can yet have a hand in saving Norvrandt." The proud Lightwarden dropped his head in submission, his eyes sliding closed after a moment more of just feeling, and broke apart into Light.


End file.
